When Mr Romeo Became Emo
by kairincutie
Summary: Summary: AU, Yaoi SasuNaru GaaNeji Uchiha Sasuke always has and always will have issues with his brother Itachi. His friend Neji is hiding in the closet with Gaara, the heir of his Uncle’s business rival. Now, tell me, don’t they have a problem?
1. Oh, What a Tragedy!

'When Mr. Romeo became Emo' 

-Chapter 1: "Oh, what a tragedy!"

Summary: AU, Yaoi; SasuNaru; GaaNeji Uchiha Sasuke always has and always will have issues with his brother Itachi. His friend Neji is hiding in the closet with Gaara, the heir of his Uncle's business rival. Now, tell me, don't they have a problem?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. Thank you very much.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke gritted his teeth in great annoyance as his cell phone rang for the umpteenth time. He then took a quick glance at his calendar and rolled his eyes. He now knew who was calling and what that person wanted. He decided to ignore it since he was not planning on giving in. He still had a lot of things to do tonight like finishing the trigonometry problems given to him by his professor before dinner. He could never eat his dinner peacefully with math problems nagging him every now and then. 

The raven-haired teen sighed in relief as his phone stopped ringing. His relief was cut short as this time the doorbell rang and without any warning the door opened and in came a blonde haired girl wearing a violet sleeveless turtle neck and a pair of jeans.

"We've been calling you for hours, you ass and you never did answer your phone." The girl leered at Sasuke to which the boy just ignored with a shrug.

"I was busy, Ino. Where'd you get the key?" he looked at her curiously.

"I became your girlfriend, remember? I got a copy." Ino flipped her hair in a carefree manner as she regarded him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She then abruptly changed the topic.

"It's been our tradition that every Friday we go out and have fun with some friends." she grinned and added, "Don't tell me you have forgotten our 'Beer Night', Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke snorted, "I'm not interested in being inebriated tonight. Besides, won't they throw us out knowing how immature you are?" he smirked making Ino pout.

"Mou, Sasuke-kun you're so mean!" Ino put a hand in her hip. "I so look mature and I can lie about my age in a straight face!" she said indignantly and then gave Sasuke a smug smile. "Besides, I'm wearing heels."

Sasuke looked at her in disdain and decided to just shrug it off. "Whatever. Leave. Now." He gritted out.

Ino whined. "No way! There's no way I'd leave my boyfriend behind!" she clung to his arm quickly.

"Correction," Sasuke growled. "Ex-boyfriend" he glared at her as he tried to pry the girl off of his arm.

"Uchiha, still haven't dressed? Shame on you." A voice laced with amusement said from behind them, startling the two.

Sasuke gazed upon the doorway and growled as he recognized the person. "Hyuuga," he spat out. "I'd appreciate it very much if you'd make yourself known first before you butt in, in any conversation of mine."

"That's what friends are for, Romeo." The white-eyed boy smirked at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at his friend. "Don't ever call me that again."

Neji ignored the comment and walked towards the sofa. "Hurry up and get dressed, everybody's waiting for you in the car." He then sat down comfortably and closed his eyes.

"Yatta! Sasuke-kun's going to the party!" Ino pumped her fist in the air and gave a little victory dance.

"You can forget about it. I'm not going." Sasuke folded his arms in front of his chest.

"Stop being such a brat, Uchiha. You're going to ruin my weekend." Neji gave him an impassive look.

"I have important things to do, Hyuuga. Leave me alone." Sasuke stated in a serious tone.

Neji gave Sasuke a smug smile. **_'Math Problems?'_**

Sasuke stared at him icily. **_'What do you think, Sherlock?'_**

Neji smirked. **_'Lucky you.'_**

Sasuke glared at Neji. **_'Asshole.'_**

Ino looked at the two boys back and forth in confusion, before crying out in frustration, "PLEASE STOP THE SILENT CONVERSATION YOU TWO!"

Neji cleared his throat. "Tell you what, you come with us and I'll come over tomorrow."

"Why are you so bent on dragging me to this…party?" Sasuke asked contemplating his options.

"Because, Sasuke-kun it's Haku's birthday and we're all invited." Ino chirped happily.

Neji gave a small shrug. "Misery always loves company, Sasuke. You know I can never stand it whenever Zabuzza and Haku get cheesy. Besides, Gaara's not here I could use a friend."

"Fine. Be here before eight." Sasuke gave Neji a stern look.

"Got that." Neji smirked.

"Hn." Sasuke turned his back at them and started upwards the stairs. "I'll be down in a minute."

* * *

'_I can't believe I'm doing this!' _Blue eyes flashed angrily as the boy looked at his reflection in the mirror. 

"There you go, Naruto. Now you really do look like Sakura." Kyuubi, a red-haired woman who was grinning cheekily from ear to ear, admired her handy work as she stood beside the boy.

"Do you really think that by wearing a ridiculously bright pink wig I would deceive the customers and make them think **I'm** Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped out of the chair.

"I can't see why not. You got the pink hair and her incredibly loud voice, not to mention that you absolutely have a woman's body. Well, minus the rack that is. But it's nothing that a wonder bra can't fix." She said nonchalantly while putting on some lipstick.

"And why the hell am I doing this again you perverted old man!" Naruto shouted hysterically as he pointed to a white-haired man standing in the corner who was quietly giggling as he wrote something in his notebook.

Naruto growled again since the man was pointedly ignoring him. "Answer me you old geezer!"

The man closed his notebook suddenly and gave Naruto a stern look. "Sakura is doing some extra schoolwork today so she asked to take a break. You know how important school is for her, Naruto." He cleared his throat. "Besides, your predicament is giving me some good ideas for my research and you know I could always use some inspiration from you and Sakura." The man laughed heartily.

"Research for what, Jiraiya-sama?" Kyuubi raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Oh, things for my next book." Jiraiya blushed in embarrassment.

"I still can't understand why I have to dress in this kimono! You know I hate it! And don't give me that shit about how I look like a girl that doesn't have any boobs!" he glared at the two snickering adults.

"Calm down Naruto. It's only for a night. I'm sure Sakura would gladly dress up as a guy for you if you were in the same situation as her." Kyuubi gave Naruto a bored look.

Naruto seemed to ponder what Kyuubi said before he shrugged in defeat. "I guess so."

"Good. Now, come over here and let's put some concealer on those whisker-marks of yours." Kyuubi said as she motioned for him to come nearer.

"Hey! Those aren't whisker-marks! They're birth marks!" Naruto said defensively.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Kyuubi rolled her eyes. "You're so noisy brat." She added.

"I'm not!" Naruto pouted and Kyuubi just gave an exasperated sigh.

"Oh, behave. You're giving me a migraine." Kyuubi gave Jiraiya a stern look. "Next time you pull a stunt like this, you better hide old man."

Jiraiya laughed nervously. "Gomen ne, Kyuubi. I never meant to give you trouble. It's just that you and Sakura are very popular amongst the customers. That's why I can't have one of you missing." He explained.

"I just hope Sai doesn't see me in this." Naruto cringed as he imagined how his biggest crush would react if he recognized Naruto.

"Oh don't worry, Naruto. I'm sure he would immediately die from a nosebleed and proclaim he's gay, when he sees you in this." Kyuubi smirked as she saw Naruto blush different shades of red.

"KYUUBI, YOU PERV!" Naruto screeched.

* * *

"I'm so glad both of you came for my birthday, Uchiha-san, Hyuuga-san." Haku smiled at the two dark-haired boys who were wearing the same bored expression on their faces. 

Zabuzza just gave a nod to acknowledge the two and ushered the group towards the entrance of the club.

"So, Haku-chan where are we exactly?" Ino asked as she looked at the brightly lit place in front of her, enthusiastically.

Haku smiled fondly at Ino who was currently tugging his left arm in excitement. "This is ANBU, a very exclusive bar. People who have invites are practically the only ones that can get in. Luckily, I have a friend inside." He explained.

"A friend?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you see there's this guy who knew this guy who introduced me to the guy, my friend, who works inside." Haku replied thoughtfully. "Did that make sense to you?" he asked sheepishly.

"Yeah. Kind of." Sasuke shrugged indifferently.

"Good. Now, let's go!" Haku exclaimed cheerfully as he dragged a scowling Zabuzza behind.

"Alright, it's time to party!" Ino cheered, bouncing up and down happily.

Neji sighed and looked at Sasuke knowingly.

* * *

"Naruto, are you ready?" Kyuubi whispered urgently to the boy. She was nervous, heck she was about to hyperventilate from all the pressure. The blonde baka only had a three-day practice for Kyuubi and Sakura's dance performance which was happening tonight. Needless to say, he still hasn't perfected the steps. She then looked at said boy who was currently humming a cheerful tune. Oh, how she wanted to strangle him for being so calm while she was in a wreck. 

"Kyuubi, are you alright?" Naruto peered at Kyuubi closely before adding, "You seem kind of tense tonight."

Kyuubi almost banged her head on the wall yet miraculously restrained herself. "Are you absolutely, positively sure that you can do this?" her left-eye twitched. "Because you know, we can still back out." She said in her sweetest tone, silently praying that he would take mercy on her dignity and withdraw.

"Kyuubi," Naruto calmly patted the red-head on her shoulder. "Trust me, this is going to be perfect!" he grinned cheekily.

Kyuubi stared heavenwards and gave a long defeated sigh. "Kami-sama, help me."

_Lights…Camera…**MOMMY!**_

* * *

"Um…excuse me. But do you know a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and a cheerful vibe who's going by the name Uzumaki Naruto?" Haku smiled politely at the bulky man wearing a suit matched with some expensive looking shades, in front of the entrance. 

"Uzumaki Naruto, huh?" the guard said as he scrutinized the kids before him. "You friends of the young boss?"

"Hai." Haku replied cheerfully, unfazed by the looks given to him by the huge man.

"Come on in then." The guard opened the door for them.

"Your friend seems like an important person around here." Zabuzza commented once they were inside.

"Yeah, it seems so. He never told me about it, though." Haku frowned in deep thought.

"And you seem to trust him well, too…" Zabuzza scowled as he put a possessive arm around Haku's waist.

Haku looked surprised for a moment before he gave Zabuzza a knowing smile. "You jealous?" he teased.

Zabuzza growled. "You bet I am."

"Don't worry," Haku winked. "I'm not into younger guys."

"Is that so?" Zabuzza smirked. "Prove it."

Haku pulled Zabuzza towards him and kissed him. "That better?" he smiled smugly.

"Much." Zabuzza gave a content smile.

Neji winced at the 'sweet' couple in front of him. "Somebody put a restraining order on these two."

Haku laughed before sticking his tongue out, "You're just jealous, Neji-kun."

Neji shrugged. "Not really." He smirked and joked good-naturedly. "Gaara's way hotter than you."

Zabuzza chuckled. "Tell that to your uncle."

Neji gave him a dark look. "If you don't want to spoil Haku's fun, I suggest you leave my '_family'_ out of this." He said acidly.

Sasuke put a hand on Neji's shoulder. "Calm down, Neji." He then turned to Zabuzza. "Let's forget this whole thing happened."

Zabuzza nodded coolly. "Whatever. Beer's on me."

"Yahoo! Free beer!" Ino yelled out, completely oblivious to the near fight that had happened.

Haku bit his lip and cast a worried look to Neji's direction. "Gomenasai, Neji-kun. I'm sure he didn't mean what he said earlier." He apologized.

Neji gave Haku a small smile. "Nah, it's my fault. I just lost my temper for a little bit. It'll be alright between us in a minute, you'll see."

"Still…" Haku paused. "He shouldn't have joked about that matter. He knows how it is with you and your family."

"Don't worry. Just have fun, okay? Zabuzza may be completely evil sometimes, but I'm sure he's cool with it."

Haku looked like he was going to protest some more but decided against it and smiled at Neji. "Alright then! Let's get drunk tonight!"

_

* * *

_

_One, two, three. Flick wrist, sway hips…smile. _

Kyuubi now had a new kind of respect for the teen dancing gracefully before her. She almost could not concentrate on the routine as she was fascinated by the way Naruto handled himself.

"Kyuubi," Naruto whispered between his teeth. "You're spacing off! It's almost our exit."

Startled from her thoughts by what Naruto said, she cursed Jiraiya for the millionth time today. "Okay, get ready Naruto."

"Hai." Naruto replied and graced the audience with a charming smile. Suddenly, he gasped and got Kyuubi's attention.

"Kyuubi, hurry and do the exit right now!" he whispered urgently.

"Why?" Kyuubi asked, bewildered.

"Just hurry up and do it!" came Naruto's panicked reply.

"Are you insane! We're going to ruin the show!" Kyuubi argued back.

"It's either that or we'll ruin my sister's life! Now, just go!" the teen ordered.

Kyuubi then followed Naruto's instructions and made an early exit. She then prepared to confront the baka as she went backstage. She saw Naruto entering the backstage and wasted no time by drilling out some answers from the boy.

"What was that all about back there, Naruto!" Kyuubi demanded angrily.

Naruto gulped loudly. "I-I saw Sakura's schoolmates just now."

"That was it! YOU RUINED THE SHOW BECAUSE OF SAKURA'S SCHOOLMATES!" Kyuubi bellowed.

"You don't understand!" Naruto protested.

Kyuubi calmed herself down for a little bit. "Then why don't you try explaining it all to me?" she suggested.

"Well, you see…It all started with just a little misunderstanding between Sakura and the school's most popular girl." Naruto started. "Then it got worse when this new guy came. I think Sakura told me he was kind of cute, so I guess she had a little crush on him. At that time, the popular girl and the cute guy hooked up. And then," Naruto paused for a dramatic effect. "Word got out that Sakura had crush on the guy and the popular girl found out. She then did horrible things to Sakura and even tried to get her expelled! Are you following me?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at Kyuubi.

"Yeah, yeah. Continue." Kyuubi waved a hand dismissively.

"It went on for a long time, and I almost went to her school to give that bitch a lesson-"

"Language, Naruto."

"Oh, sorry." Naruto apologized. "But you should've seen her Kyuubi! Sakura often went home with bruises and her uniform was always dirty and torn! I also had to comfort her many times, because she was crying almost everyday." Naruto looked at the ground sadly.

"That still doesn't answer why you did what you did." Kyuubi pointed out.

"The popular girl is here."

"NANI! Why I should make that bitch pay!" Kyuubi slammed her fist to the wall behind Naruto.

"Language, Kyuubi."

"Oh, sorry" Kyuubi apologized. "But why do you have to hide?"

"You do remember that I'm not Naruto right now." Naruto replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, I got it. No need to get so prissy on me."

"I'm not prissy!" Naruto exclaimed. "Oh, and I saw my friend Haku with them, too. I wonder why he's here." He mumbled to himself.

"Didn't you say it was his birthday or something tonight?" Kyuubi asked.

"DAMN!" Naruto shouted.

"Sheesh! You're way too loud! Oh, and watch your language." Kyuubi reminded as she covered her ears.

"Gomen ne, Kyuubi." Naruto rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner. "Hey, Kyuubi. You think you could help me take this make-up off?"

Kyuubi frowned. "What for?"

"Eto…You see, I kind of promised Haku I would show up for his birthday." Naruto replied uncertainly.

"You do realize you still have to entertain the guests tonight." Kyuubi massaged her temples feeling a slight throb. "And you also have to hide from that 'popular girl'."

"Ahehehehe…"

"There's no other way." Kyuubi said suddenly after moments of thinking.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at her confusedly.

"Here's the plan…"

* * *

Haku craned his neck as he searched for a bright blonde hair in the crowded room. 

"Are you sure this guy's even here Haku?" Zabuzza said irately.

"Hmm…I don't really know." Haku replied slowly, looking quite disappointed.

"What kind of guy is he anyway! He shouldn't make you wait for a long time like this." The older man growled.

"I'm sure he has his reasons." Haku sighed.

"I'm beginning to hate this guy." Zabuzza muttered darkly under his breath.

"I heard that." Haku lightly pinched Zabuzza on his shoulder, before he gave out a sigh. "I guess he just forgot."

"Now that's just plain stupid." Zabuzza remarked sardonically.

"Whatever." Sasuke grumbled as he rose from the table.

"Where are you going Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked all the while clinging to Sasuke's arm.

"To the bathroom." Sasuke rolled his eyes as once again he tried to pry the girl off of him and he then went off.

"My, would you look at that." Neji's amused comment caught the group's attention and they turned to look at what he was looking.

"That's a really big cake!" Ino gushed.

"Heh. Whoever owns that must be really rich." Zabuzza smirked.

"I wish it was mine though." Haku said sadly.

"YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND!" a cheerful voice said from behind them.

Haku turned to the owner of the voice and immediately jumped up from his seat to hug the person. "Naruto! You came!" Haku released the boy from his hug and gave him a bright smile.

"I'm sorry I'm late though. I still had to get the cake from the bakeshop." The blonde-haired boy smiled sheepishly.

"That cake's mine?" Haku's eyes widened in surprise.

"Of course!" Naruto nodded happily.

"Thank you so much!" Haku hugged Naruto again.

Zabuzza cleared his throat. "Haku, why don't you introduce him to us first?" Zabuzza whispered to his lover, secretly jealous of Haku's obvious affection for the young blonde.

"Ah! Gomen! It's very impolite of me. This is my friend, Uzumaki Naruto." Haku proudly introduced Naruto to the group.

"Nice to meet you guys." Naruto smiled brightly at Haku's friends and shook each of their hands enthusiastically.

"So Uzumaki-kun…" Zabuzza started.

"Naruto's fine." Naruto interjected.

"Fine, whatever." Zabuzza muttered before he continued, "So...tell me, how come you ended up working here?" he asked.

"Well, I'm only helping my father. This place is his, you see…and well, he lacked a few workers so he hired me instead. Saves money or so, he says." Naruto explained.

Haku's eyes widened in realization. "So that's why the guard in the entrance called you boss, earlier!"

"Really? He called me boss? He must be new around here…" Naruto muttered.

"Naruto-san…" Neji started.

"You can call me Naruto…without any suffixes included." Naruto interrupted Neji with a grin.

"Okay Naruto," Neji smirked. "You're about to get beaten into pulp by that angry female behind you."

"Huh?" Naruto looked confused as he slowly turned around.

"Naruto…" Kyuubi gritted her teeth in anger. "What. Are. You. Doing?" she bit out slowly.

"Uh…" Naruto gulped nervously. "Chatting?"

"I SAID FIFTEEN MINUTES YOU DOPE! GET BACK TO WORK!" Kyuubi bellowed.

"Eep! Yes ma'm!" Naruto squeaked and quickly escaped from Kyuubi's wrath.

The red-haired woman turned to the group. "I'm really sorry about that. Though I hope you enjoy your meal." She smiled as if she wasn't in berserk mode earlier. "And don't worry, Naruto will return to you shortly. He just has to do something his father wants him to do."

With that she left.

* * *

'_Damn Kyuubi!' _Naruto seethed. _'Why did she have to go all Xena, warrior princess on me!' _He growled and quickened his pace, not really minding his surroundings…that was, _until_ he found himself sprawled flat on top of somebody. 

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he snapped out of his earlier musings. _'What the hell!' _he thought incredulously as he felt something _soft_ and _moist_ underneath his _lips._

Eyes widened a fraction more and most definitely were threatening to pop out of its sockets as realization hit him…

_**He**…just kissed a guy._

He immediately scrambled up to his feet and well, did the manliest thing he could ever think of.

Uzumaki Naruto screamed.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Author:**_

_**I'm really sorry to end it here people; I'm not much into cliff hangers but well. I still have to rack my brain to continue the story. But I promise that I will update soon, so hold on kiddies! See you next time and do tell me what you think of the story. Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Lips as Sweet as Poison

"**When Mr. Romeo Became Emo"**

**Chapter 2: Lips As Sweet As Poison**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters who are currently acting out this story.

**_Recap:_**

'_Damn Kyuubi!' Naruto seethed. 'Why did she have to go all Xena, warrior princess on me!' He growled and quickened his pace, not really minding his surroundings…that was, until he found himself sprawled flat on top of somebody. _

_Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he snapped out of his earlier musings. 'What the hell!' he thought incredulously as he felt something soft and moist underneath his lips._

_Eyes widened a fraction more and most definitely were threatening to pop out of its sockets as realization hit him…_

_**He**…just kissed a guy._

_He immediately scrambled up to his feet and well, did the manliest thing he could ever think of._

_Uzumaki Naruto screamed._

* * *

To say that Uchiha Sasuke was pissed off would be the understatement of the year. He was furious…hell, he was beyond furious even! Why, you might ask, is the great; handsome; sexy; clever; little brooding bishie of ours in such a bad mood worse than any of his other moods? Well, it's simple really. Actually, it starts off with something like this…

Uchiha Sasuke just came out from the restroom, minding his own business, (thank you very much) when he got held up by two women who decided to block his path and hit on him.

"Hey, there stranger…" the taller, and most definitely the older of the two, drawled out. She had midnight black hair and too much make-up on, matched with a red slinky outfit.

Sasuke then decided to ignore them and started to walk off. Unfortunately, for him though the younger of the two (this one had dyed purple hair, mind you.), thought it was '_cute'_ to further annoy him by grabbing his right arm and shoving her really big breasts onto his face.

"Where are you going off in such a hurry handsome? We weren't done with you." She purred.

Sasuke stared at them disinterestedly. "Hn. I don't have time to play with you."

"Oh, come on! We know you want to." The raven haired girl insisted.

Sasuke rolled his eyes heavenward. "Hardly. Now if you would excuse me…" he brushed off the purple-haired girl's hand off his arm and side-stepped the two. "I must go…"

And with that he left two, disappointed girls behind him.

…

Well?

…

So you think Sasuke's streak of bad luck ended here didn't you?

…

…

**DING!**

…

…

**DONG!**

…

Wrong.

Yes, he did manage to escape the clutches of the slutsome duo but as this story progresses you will know what happened to complete this valiant hero's _wonderful_ day…

…

And now the **_real_** story begins.

**

* * *

**

**He was lying down…**

_Blink._

_Blink. Blink._

He was lying down…with _somebody_ on top of him.

_Another blink_.

He was lying on his back, with somebody on top that was apparently **kissing** him!

_Wheels started turning…contemplating._

What the!

He looked up to see blue eyes staring down at him in a surprised manner.

He frowned. _This is not good._

The boy scrambled up quickly, sputtering some things he couldn't understand and wouldn't want to understand, then to surprise him further, did something he would never consider doing…

The boy screamed.

And not just any scream either, it had to be had to be the **girliest** scream ever…

He winced.

It was very loud too.

He growled.

The other mistook it for a purr and began to ramble on non-stop.

This time he could hear the word 'pervert' in each of the boy's sentences. _Alright! That was a foul!_

"Would you shut up?" Sasuke snapped, eardrums still ringing from the sheer volume of the boy's screams.

"Why would I!" the boy replied angrily. "**YOU** just molested me you pervert!"

Sasuke scowled. "As I distinctly remember, it was **_you_** doing the molesting. Besides, I would never ever consider molesting _somebody_ like you!" he spat out.

"What do you mean by somebody like me! You bastard…I'll-"

"You'll what? Sue me?" Sasuke interrupted with a smirk. "I'd like to see you do that, _dobe._"

"Don't call me dobe, teme!" the boy exclaimed.

"I won't call you dobe if you look where you're going next time." Sasuke rolled his eyes before adding, "Dobe."

"I so did look to where I was going! And stop calling me dobe, teme!"

"Oh really?" Sasuke looked amused. "Well, then would you like to explain why you tripped and fell on **me**?"

"I…I-I was thinking about something, damn it!" the boy cursed, looking flustered.

"As I said, watch where you're going…" Sasuke smirked.

With that, he turned to leave the furious boy behind him, one thought fleeting in his mind…

_He definitely was always attracted to blondes…_

_

* * *

_

_What a bastard!_ Naruto fumed as he attached the pink wig upon his head. _Who did he think he was anyway!_

He stomped his way to the cabinet. _He wasn't even cute in the first place!_

He paused.

_Nah…He definitely was **not** cute!_

He shook his head.

_Nope. He wasn't._

"What's bugging you?" Kyuubi asked amusedly. She was watching the boy talk to himself for quite some time now.

"Huh?" came the '_oh-so-smart'_ reply.

Kyuubi rolled her eyes. "What's happening with you?"

Naruto sobered and went silent for a moment.

"Well?" Kyuubi pressed on, raising an eyebrow.

"Aaaargh! **He** was so not cute!" he slammed his fist to his other hand.

"You are so in denial." Kyuubi smiled smugly. "Whoever he is must be damn cute to make you fall for him immediately." She then went over to Naruto to put some make-up on him.

"Why thank you for that _nice_ observation, Kyuubi." Naruto said sarcastically. "And for your information, he's an arrogant bastard."

"Your welcome, kiddo." Kyuubi smirked. "And haven't you said something along those lines when you've met Sai?" she smiled knowingly.

"Oh, shut up Kyuubi!" Naruto grumbled dejectedly.

Kyuubi sighed wistfully. "Don't we all love to be swept off our feet by handsome, _arrogant_ princes?"

"KYUUBI!"

_Yare, yare…_ Kyuubi smiled smugly. _Is this the start of a new romance?_

…

She scoffed.

_Whoever you are Mr. Romeo…I wish you the best of luck. This Juliet of yours is a tough one!_

* * *

Sasuke sneezed.

"Well what do we have here, the Uchiha catching a cold? That's unusual." Zabuzza remarked jokingly.

"Hn." Sasuke gave a half-hearted glare, silently blaming his sneezing fit on the blonde boy he met earlier.

_Why? He didn't know. He just had a feeling._

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright? Do you want me to take care of you?" Ino asked concernedly.

"I'm fine. It's nothing." Sasuke replied curtly.

"It's a waste you didn't meet Haku's friend. He's a really nice guy you know, bought Haku a large cake and all." Neji commented.

Sasuke shrugged indifferently. "I can still meet him later. He's coming back, isn't he?"

Neji took a drink. "Maybe. He seems like a really busy guy, kind of like you."

"Nuh-uh!" Ino said defensively. "Sasuke-kun is way more handsome."

Neji chuckled. "Yeah, and way too frigid. I bet he'd scare Uzumaki-kun in one glance."

"I'd second that notion." Zabuzza piped in. "Besides, that boy's way too loud to get along with the ice prince here."

"Why don't the two of you stop ganging up on Sasuke-kun? I'm sure they'd get along well." Haku reprimanded.

"Don't you count on it too much, Haku." Zabuzza said laughingly.

Haku glared. "Ha ha-bloody-ha."

"Aw, come on Haku! It was just a joke!" Zabuzza whined. He turned to Neji. "Right, Neji?"

Neji looked at the two amusedly. "You're on your own there, buddy. You better just apologize."

Sasuke smirked. "You were saying, Zabuzza?"

"Oh, screw off Uchiha." Zabuzza replied.

Sasuke ignored him. "Whatever."

"Oh my gosh!" Ino suddenly exclaimed. "Isn't that forehead girl?"

The group turned to where she was looking.

"Who?" Haku asked Zabuzza confusedly, momentarily forgetting that he was _'mad'_ at him.

"Haruno Sakura. Ino's best friend." Zabuzza explained.

"It's more of an ex-best friend really." Ino interjected as she twirled a strand of her hair around her finger and took a sip from her drink. She then tapped her chin in a thoughtful manner. "I wonder what she's doing here though."

"Oh, no more cat fights I presume?" Neji teased and got pinched in the arm in return.

"It's already over between Sasuke and me. She can have him." Ino said nonchalantly.

Sasuke scowled. "And what if I don't like her?"

Ino smiled jokingly. "Then you can dump her."

"That's not a really nice thing to say, Ino-chan." Haku frowned.

Ino smiled at Haku and draped an arm upon his shoulders. "I was kidding, dearie." She pouted. "You're such a worrywart."

"Alright, then!" she grinned. "For tonight, let's have some fun! I propose a game of spin the bottle!" she held an empty bottle on her right hand.

"Shouldn't we wait for Naruto first?" Haku suggested.

"Haku-chan the first game is for us only." She waved her hand dismissively. "We can have him in the next round!" she gave him her brightest smile.

"Okay." Haku agreed happily.

"Guys, let me remind you that this is no ordinary game of spin the bottle." Ino said seriously.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "How come?"

Ino grinned. "Because I changed it to make it even more fun!" she then proceeded to explain the rules. "Well first of all, you do know that when the bottle chooses you, you have to choose whether you'd answer our question truthfully or do something we dare you to do. This time however, you won't choose from truth or dare." She then paused dramatically.

"Go on." Neji replied, looking interested in the idea.

"When the bottle stops and points at you, its either you do a dare or…" she smiled smugly. "Participate in a bet."

Sasuke scoffed. "Isn't that one and the same?"

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. That's where you're wrong Sasuke-kun." Ino's eyes held some mischief. "A bet is more devious than a dare and it's more challenging than the other. Besides, there're prizes after you've won the bet." She explained.

"What kind of prizes?" Zabuzza asked.

"Money, bragging rights…whatever you bet on." Ino shrugged.

"I'm sure there's a downside to this." Haku looked at Ino expectantly.

"Depends." Ino replied casually.

"Depends on what?" Haku asked.

"Depends on what kind of bet, you got your ass into." She smiled knowingly.

"So basically, it's a lot harder than the dare." Neji nodded his head sagely.

Ino flipped her hair. "Of course! What do you expect?"

Neji sighed. "I wish Gaara was here."

"I doubt he'd play." Sasuke took a sip from his beer.

"It's his favorite game." Neji pointed out.

"Surprising." Sasuke remarked.

"Don't be sad, honey. We can have a stand-in." Ino chirped cheerfully.

"And who might you suggest would be willing to fill in for him?" Neji asked curiously.

"Sakura-chan!" Ino called out.

"Won't this be an interesting game indeed?" Neji muttered.

Sasuke scowled. "I don't like that simpering female."

"Be nice, Romeo." Neji smirked.

Sasuke gave him the famous _'glare-o-death'_.

_**Let the games…begin.**_

_

* * *

_

_Shit! She saw me!_ Naruto cursed as he tried to take off in another direction.

"Sakura-chan! Can I talk to you for a minute?" Ino called out as she went after the pink-haired woman.

_What does she want now!_ Naruto growled.

"Sakura-chan, wait!" the blonde girl was quickly closing in on Naruto.

_Damn kimono! Why must I have to wear you in a situation like this!_ He looked around for any signs of Kyuubi. _Where is that blasted fox when you need her!_

"Got you! Sakura-chan! Whew! You can really walk fast in that kimono, girl." Ino smiled at Naruto-er, Sakura.

Naruto tried to think of a new plan. "I'm sorry you must have mistaken me for someone else." Naruto replied politely. "My name is not Sakura." He gave her a reserved smile.

Just then, an old perverted man decided to drop in and ruin Naruto's plan.

"You're doing a great job…'Sakura-chan'!" Jiraiya grinned and winked and gave his son a thumbs-up sign.

Ino smiled knowingly. "You were saying?" she then took Naruto's hand and held it in her own. "Look, are you still angry about the whole Sasuke thingie? I mean it's over between us and I really am sorry about all those psycho stuff I did to you. You know how I am when I get all possessive." She apologized.

Naruto didn't fall for it. Not one bit.

…

No he didn't. He was **so **sure she was faking it.

…

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Naruto asked resignedly.

**He was such a sucker for falling for the old 'puppy dog eyes' trick.**

She smiled happily. "You see, we're playing a game…"

Naruto obediently listened to every word she was saying and…

"So you want me to be a stand-in for your friend's boyfriend." Naruto gave her a weird look.

"Yes!" Ino replied enthusiastically.

"Then you would have a problem." Naruto replied.

"Eh?" Ino asked confusedly. "How come?"

"I'll pretend to be your friend's boyfriend, right?"

Ino nodded slowly, still not getting the sudden change of course in the conversation.

"What if I decide to do a bet, and yet he wanted to do a dare, or vice versa?" Naruto pointed out.

"Hmm…oh yeah! You really are smart forehead girl!" Ino exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Naruto's veins started popping at the nickname Ino had given for his sister. _So what if her forehead's a little larger than normal! At least, she has more brains than you!_

Ino noticed her slip of tongue and quickly tried to amend for her mistake. "Not that you have a large forehead, Sakura-chan! It seems to look smaller nowadays!" Ino congratulated herself for her quick-thinking.

Meanwhile, Naruto mentally added the recent insult to the list of reasons on '_why she should be eradicated from the face of the planet'_.

"Let's just go ask Neji-kun or Sasuke-kun! They might know how to get through this!" she then began to drag an unwilling 'Sakura' towards the table.

As soon as they reached the table, Ino began to relay the problem to the table while Sakura/Naruto had her mind wandering somewhere else.

"Hn, told you it wouldn't work." Sasuke's dry remark caught Naruto's attention.

"**YOU!**" Naruto exclaimed suddenly catching the attention of the group.

"Me?" Sasuke looked at 'Sakura' curiously, his eyes clearly showing his dislike for the 'girl'.

"Him?" the group asked in chorus.

Naruto's eyes widened and he immediately put a hand on his mouth and clamped his mouth shut.

_Oh shit!_

**

* * *

**

**Author:**

_**Hello there! Thank you for reading chapter two of 'When Mr. Romeo Became Emo'! I would also like to thank those who reviewed last time and to answer some questions. Naruto and Sakura are not related by blood. They were adopted by Jiraiya when they were five. Sorry for the confusion it caused! The other details on how they came to be one big happy family will be later revealed. Thanks again for reading my story kindly let me know what you think of it. **_


	3. To Succumb to Thy Sweetness

'**When Mr. Romeo Became Emo'**

**Chapter 3: to succumb to Thy Sweetness**

**Note:** I deeply apologize for the very late update. School activities kept me busy and I never did get the chance to continuously write the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in the story. I do own however, the plot. Thank you very much.

**Warning!**This short piece of (whatever you might call this) is quite boring. Please get some popcorn to chew on to keep you from falling asleep. Complaints are well taken since I know my faults and do give me some tips on how to make this story work. I love to please people who please me. Weird as that may sound, thank you very much for your continuous support.

* * *

_**Recap:**_

"_**YOU!**__" Naruto exclaimed suddenly catching the attention of the group._

"_Me?" Sasuke looked at 'Sakura' curiously, his eyes clearly showing his dislike for the 'girl'._

"_Him?" the group asked in chorus._

_Naruto's eyes widened and he immediately put a hand on his mouth and clamped his mouth shut._

_Oh shit!  
_

* * *

_  
He…was so screwed._

"What do you mean by that, Sakura?" Ino asked curiously.

Naruto immediately tried to distract her.

"You know we can still play that game even if your friend's not here." Naruto smiled sweetly as he changed the topic.

Sasuke looked at the pink-haired girl suspiciously. "You haven't answered Ino's question." He pointed out.

The whole group looked at Naruto expectantly.

'_Damn that smart-ass pervert!'_ Naruto thought angrily.

He then put on his most charming smile and looked at Sasuke innocently. "What question?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and just shrugged it off. "Forget it. It's nothing."

Neji looked at Sasuke weirdly before turning to talk to Naruto. "What were you saying before that, Sakura-san?"

Naruto knew then, that the guy he met earlier was a complete and utter asshole and that he should concentrate on acting a lot like Sakura…or something close to that.

He gave them his brightest smile. "You see Hyuuga-san, there's a solution to your dilemma."

"And what is that exactly, Haruno-san?" Neji asked curiously.

"You'll all just have to get a paper, rip it into small pieces, write the words 'bet' and 'dare' in each, put it into a container and then whoever the bottle has chosen will have to get a piece of paper in the container." Naruto finished with a smug smile.

'_All hail the intelligence of me!'_ he cheered inwardly.

Sasuke snorted. "Well that's an easy task." He said sarcastically.

'_**You are such a bastard!'**_ Naruto fumed.

"I'm sure it is." Naruto said through gritted teeth along with a super-forced smile.

"Hn. I was being sarcastic." He said in a 'matter-of-factly' tone.

'_Way to go genius! I figured it out __**way **__before you!'_

Naruto's hands were itching to 'accidentally' impale a specific eating utensil down the offending boy's throat…namely: a handy-dandy **fork**.

"That's a good idea, Haruno-san!" Haku smiled at the pink haired girl kindly.

Naruto smiled in return.

"That…was stupid." Sasuke looked at Naruto in a high-handed manner.

"Actually, it's not." Neji countered. "I think it's a brilliant idea."

"Oh, really? That's an interesting thought." Sasuke said in a voice that said otherwise.

Naruto just couldn't stand it anymore.

"You know you're such a snarky-bastard, teme." Naruto blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Oh, it's nothing. Look as much as I 'love' being the outlet of your entire frustrations mister, I really have to go." He gave the raven-haired teen a polite smile and turned to go.

"I never did say you could leave." Sasuke said with an infuriating smirk.

"Well, I never did remember asking for your permission." Naruto said through gritted teeth.

"Touché." Sasuke raised his glass and winked at Naruto making the boy flush.

"I-I really m-must go…" Naruto said meekly.

'_Okay, I'll give him that…he sure is charming...' _Naruto groaned inwardly at the thought. _'But does he always have to be sexy, arrogant and a smirking bastard all the time?!'_

"Oh?" Sasuke rose up from his seat and slowly moved towards Naruto. "But I thought you wanted to play with me?" he whispered all the while his left arm snaking around the other boy's waist.

Naruto frowned. "Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing?" he bit out.

"What do **you** think am I doing?" Sasuke drawled out.

"I knew it!" Naruto exclaimed. "**You** are a pervert!" he pointed at Sasuke accusingly.

Neji choked on his drink.

"I'm sorry…What was that again?" Sasuke looked at Naruto menacingly.

"You. Are. A. Pervert." Naruto said slowly as if talking to a three-year old.

Ino and Zabuzza were desperately trying to hold back their laughter while Haku looked completely scandalized.

Sasuke glared at his friends' antics.

"You're lucky you're still alive Haruno. This guy here has no sense of humor whatsoever." Zabuzza said laughingly.

"I believe all of you have lost your minds. My sole intent was to reach for my things. She happened to stand in my way." Sasuke replied carelessly.

"Well, you have a very nice way to reach for your things. I heard that lame excuse many a times, mister." Naruto crossed his arms on his chest in an indignant manner.

"Think what you want, Haruno. But the fact still remains…you're delusional." Came the stoic reply of the seemingly unflappable teen.

Neji suddenly laughed out loud.

"Have a seat, Haruno-san and don't mind that ice-block over there. He never was good in charming young beautiful girls like you." Neji said while pulling out a chair for Naruto.

"Like you're any better, lover boy." Sasuke remarked acidly.

Neji smirked. "Well, apparently I'm better at it than you."

"If I haven't known you for years I might've thought that you've hit your head in a pavement." Sasuke quipped.

"C'mon now children, behave yourselves." Zabuzza chided the two but you could see he was grinning from ear to ear. He then turned to Naruto. "Please do have a seat, Haruno-san."

"Thanks, but I really have to go." Naruto declined politely.

"Aw, come on Sakura-chan. You hardly ever have fun anymore! You always study and study!" Ino pouted.

"Again I must apologize. My father needs me, it seems." Naruto gave a polite smile, bowed and started to take leave.

Sasuke snorted.

Naruto spun around angrily and glared at the boy. "What is it this time, _party-boy_?" he gritted out slowly.

He shrugged indifferently. "_I heard that lame excuse many a times,_ Haruno-san." He quoted mockingly and took a sip from his drink.

"You do know that you're the most annoying creature that I ever had the displeasure of knowing." Naruto scowled at the infuriating teen.

"Well, in that case I should say the same with you." Sasuke replied coldly.

"Aaaargh!" Naruto exclaimed. "You're so infuriating!" he pointed Sasuke.

"You, on the other hand, are very noisy." The stoic teen replied.

"Why you-person!" Naruto gritted his teeth angrily. "Who the hell do you think you are anyway?!"

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke…and you are?" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto just stood there and stared at Sasuke venomously.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto. "Find anything interesting in my face, Haruno-san?"

"If looks could kill Uchiha-san, you'd already be dead and rotting in your chair." Naruto replied.

"That's a big '**IF**', Haruno-san."

A glare.

…

A smirk.

…

"Alright, you guys. I'll play the game." Naruto took the seat offered to him by Neji which was coincidentally, opposite of Sasuke's.

"That was a dramatic change of heart, Haruno-san." Sasuke commented as Naruto settled in his seat.

"Haruno-san this, Haruno-san that! Is that all you can say Mr. Parrot?! I know that's my name but please don't wear it out!" Naruto exclaimed.

This time it was Ino who choked in her drink. "Mr. P-parrot?!" she then burst into laughter.

Now it was Sasuke's turn to glare and Naruto's turn to smirk.

"Alright, Haruno-san…let's start the game." Sasuke slowly put down his drink and settled himself comfortably on the chair.

Naruto put on his best poker face and looked challengingly at Sasuke. "Okay then, where's the pieces of paper?"

"Here! I took the liberty of writing your suggestion down while the two of you were having a love quarrel." Ino winked at the two as she handed them the pieces of paper containing the words.

"Now, shall we get the bottle so we can start the game?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at the group.

"Already done that, captain!" Zabuzza grinned at Naruto as he handed the bottle and gave a small salute.

Naruto looked at each of them weirdly then cleared his throat. "Well then…" he started, as he carefully placed the pieces of paper inside the container, then proceeded to take hold of the bottle. He paused momentarily to look at the group before his signature foxy smile took its place on his face.

He raised an eyebrow at the group and smiled mischievously, "…everybody ready?"

A slight pause reigned in the booth as everybody stared at him making his cheeks redden in the uncomfortable silence.

…

A snort from a certain raven-haired teen caught Naruto's attention which he gladly met with a withering glare. "Oh, for the love of…! What the heck is your problem this time?!" cried out an extremely frustrated Sakura-look-alike.

Sasuke smirked. "Cut the theatrics, Haruno-san and start the game." Was the Uchiha's simple reply as Naruto's face turned purple in anger, to the further enjoyment of the raven-haired teen.

"Kami-sama, help me. This is going to be a long night." Naruto groaned to himself as he watched the amused looks he got from the group.

_He was definitely screwed._

* * *

**Author:**

_**Finally! A third chapter! I'm really so sorry for the delay and I do hope that it was at par with the last two chapters. Coming out of a writer's block sure isn't easy to say the least. Anyway, do remember to leave a comment for this chapter…and with that I'll take my leave. See you next time kiddies!**_


	4. Dangerous Plotting Minds

'**When Mr. Romeo Became Emo'**

**Chapter 4: Dangerous Plotting Minds**

**Note:** Apologies are in order!! For the readers who continued to read this particular piece - which was created out of sheer boredom one particular summer, I thank you deeply for motivating me to write this one chapter. Your reviews really helped.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in the story. I do own however, the plot. Thank you very much.

**Warning!**Guys, I haven't really done this in a while. Do sympathize if my style of writing changed a little bit to a point that you will break the monitor. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:**

_A snort from a certain raven-haired teen caught Naruto's attention which he gladly met with a withering glare. "Oh, for the love of…! What the heck is your problem this time?!" cried out an extremely frustrated Sakura-look-alike._

_Sasuke smirked. "Cut the theatrics, Haruno-san and start the game." Was the Uchiha's simple reply as Naruto's face turned purple in anger, to the further enjoyment of the raven-haired teen._

"_Kami-sama, help me. This is going to be a long night." Naruto groaned to himself as he watched the amused looks he got from the group._

_He was definitely screwed._

_

* * *

_

"Kyaaaa! I'm so excited to play Sa-ku-ra-chan!" Ino, the blonde haired beauty sitting next to Haku, exclaimed giddily as she hung her arm around the teen beside her.

Naruto gave an awkward smile in response and was about to say something when he was rudely cut off by a certain raven-haired teen. "Hn..Ino stop polluting the air with your incessant chattering."

"Mou..Sasu-kun you're so mean!" Ino whined and pouted her lips in a bratty-manner. "Sounds like you got your boxers in a twist."

"Who said I'm even wearing one?" Sasuke smiled smugly as Ino blushed -- something that he already expected.

'_What's up with this guy?!?! Seriously!!_' Naruto fumed inwardly, '_Rudely interrupting me and now announcing that he.._' a slight tinge of pink decorated the pink haired teen's face at the thought. Suddenly realizing where his thoughts were trailing off to, he shook his head vigorously to dispel the unwanted images. "As if somebody would be interested in that kind of thing." He muttered under his breath.

"Something wrong Haruno-san?" Sasuke drawled out before feigning a surprised look. "You weren't possibly thinking of…" He gazed at teen before him, amusement evident in his eyes.

Naruto gritted his teeth in great annoyance. He was itching to punch the daylights out of the annoying bastard but he's not 'Naruto' at the moment. He had to hold back because beating up an extremely-annoying-perverted-asshole wasn't exactly lady-like. He just had to settle with a cool comeback like, "Oh yeah! Definitely! You see now it makes a lot more sense." Naruto gave the other a cheeky smile.

"Hn." Sasuke snorted but regarded the pink-haired girl with curiosity. "What do you mean by that?"

Naruto continued to smile cheekily. "You know how they say that people who talk big usually have small…" he trailed off and eyed the other tauntingly before he cleared his throat. "Well, since you mentioned that you weren't wearing any underwear tonight it just dawned on to me that you naturally won't need any because of your…little problem."

Zabuzza chose that most opportune moment to interrupt. "Hey, we're out of beer!!" he burst out to which Ino nodded in agreement. "Yeah we are!" Ino echoed.

Haku gave a sigh of relief for the interruption as he noticed that the two already started an intense staring-contest. "A-Ano…Uchiha-kun." He gave a silent '_eep_' at the sharp stare he received from Sasuke. "C-could you..W-would you p-please ask them for more drinks..please?"

"Hn." Sasuke snorted as he got out of his seat. Before leaving, he gave the pink haired teen one of his murderous glares. "We're not yet finished." He bit out.

"Che. Whatever." Naruto muttered while turning his head to another direction feigning nonchalance.

Neji broke his silence with a soft chuckle. The whole time that the two were bickering, he was devising a plot that could bring their fates together. He really found something interesting to play with this time. They had this adorable chemistry which could even rival that of his and Gaara's. It would be a shame if nothing would develop between those two. Speaking of Gaara…

...he was really starting to miss the guy.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she closed the book she was reading. She then stretched her arms over her head and stifled a yawn. "Uwaah, so tiring.." she muttered to herself. She then glanced at her watch and slapped her forehead with her palm. "Otosan would definitely kill me."

She then grabbed her book-bag and stuffed her things inside. She was so immersed in studying for her finals that she almost forgot that she promised her dad that she would only be late for a little bit.

"Hmm…I wonder who Kyuubi-san chose to replace me?" the pink haired teen mused. "Oh well!" she shrugged.

"Yosh! Here I come Naru-chan!!!"

* * *

"K-Kyuubi-sama.. p-please.. f-forgive.. me.." Jiraiya gasped for air as a very furious woman was now strangulating him. Who knew that a seemingly mild-tempered woman -- one who you wouldn't imagine could hurt a fly, could have such a grip?

"**T****HAT GAKI!!! I SPECIFICALLY TOLD HIM TO FOLLOW MY INSTRUCTIONS!! WHERE THE f%*$ IS HE NOW?!?!**" Kyuubi all but screamed. "**I SWEAR I'LL KILL THAT IDIOT!!**"

* * *

A sudden chill went down Naruto's spine..

..

Something was definitely wrong.

..

"Hmm..I wonder where Naruto-kun is.." Haku stated nonchalantly as he looked for his blonde friend.

"Che, I'm sure he's forgotten about you already." Zabuzza muttered sourly.

Naruto sweat-dropped at Zabuzza's statement. It seems that he's gotten on Zabuzza's bad side for some reason. As much as he wanted to find out what that was, he really had to get back to Kyuubi and his father as he did promise to give them a hand for tonight. He then scanned the room looking for that familiar red hair but instead of finding Kyuubi he spotted…

"_Sai-kun…_"

* * *

End of Chapter 4.

**Author:**

This concludes the fourth chapter of 'When Mr. Romeo Became Emo'. I'm so sorry if it's a little short but that writer's block really was intense. I also apologize for the long, long wait -- as for my explanation why I disappeared for a long time, well High School gave way to College and there were lots of stuff preoccupying me. I hope that in this chapter I satisfied those who crave for more SasuNaru interaction. I promise I will be bringing Gaara out soon! 'Til next time


	5. Linger, Wrapped Around Your Finger

'**When Mr. Romeo Became Emo'**

**Chapter 4: Linger, Wrapped Around Your Finger**

**Note:** I'm really not satisfied with the plot…somehow I had this picture in my mind on how it'd turn out but at some point, while I was writing this story down, I managed to lose that idea and now I think it's sooooo messy. Urgh.. now I feel like the one who's going to go emo.

**Disclaimer:** The plot – as messy as it is, is mine. The characters and some elements (i.e. character's likes, unusual habits) are definitely not mine...and the lyrics down there. It's from Linger by The Cranberries.

* * *

**Recap:**

_He then scanned the room looking for that familiar red hair but instead of finding Kyuubi he spotted…_

"_Sai-kun…__"_

_

* * *

_

_Four Years Ago…_

"C'mon! Stop being such a pussy and do it!"

"Yeah! Do it, you fag!"

"We know you like it! You disgusting piece of worthless crap!"

He absolutely had no idea why this kind of situation was already happening to him on his first day in High School. Granted that he wasn't the luckiest guy who ever walked on the face of this crazy planet, getting picked on by three hormonal guys – all of them apparently his seniors who seemed to have tried out the wonders and miracles of alcohol.

Oh Joy.

Being called a 'fag' stung a bit, but not as much as before, since he already accepted the fact that he's only attracted to men. However, being forced to get down on one's knees and..well, do something he would never consider doing with strangers was another thing.

"Kuso.." Uzumaki Naruto muttered under his breath as he continued to struggle with the two teens holding each of his arms. How the hell did he get into this situation anyway?! All he could remember was the bell ringing - signaling the students that the day was now over, getting out of his classroom and then two pairs of arms grabbing him from behind and then dragging him to a deserted classroom (one that couldn't have been possibly be used for years and what appears to be the former music room) where this other guy was waiting -- the one that's currently taking off his uniform..

...wait a minute.

"What the f$#%?! Get off me!!" the blonde-haired teen all but yelled. Kami-sama, he knew this kind of stuff happened always happened in his favorite kinds of manga. He did once fantasize this kind of scenario: the one wherein he's being molested by his school-crush in an unused classroom, in an all-boys high school but alas! Uzumaki Naruto seems to be the most unfortunate of all the unfortunate. Not only is he revolted by the fact that he's being molested by an ugly sempai, he's also feeling allergic to the dust inside the room.

Uzumaki Naruto was pissed. "I SAID LET ME GO YOU UGLY DRUNK BASTARDS!!" with all his might, the blonde-haired teen pushed off his assailants. It managed to startle the three and got the one taking off his clothes out of balance allowing him to somehow escape the clutches of the trio, but Naruto knew he wasn't safe yet. Although he did manage to run out of the room with his top off and the button of his pants nearly undone, he was sure that the three would run after him.

"DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!!"

…

See? That's what the villain always says as his cute prey tries to get away from certain doom.

...

"**HEEEEEEEEELP!!!**" the blonde yelled out as he ran in the empty hallways of his school. He hoped to God somebody was there to stop this nightmare.

* * *

"…EEEEEEELP!!"

Sai ceased scanning the document before him and turned to the silver-haired teen beside him. "Ne, did you hear that Kabuto?"

Kabuto went silent for a while, straining his ears so that he could hear whatever his friend heard. "Taichou...you can leave me with these documents if you're already tired." He chided the other teen.

"You do remember that we still have an upcoming school event and as President, I must check whether our funds are sufficient enough to host that 'Freshman Welcoming Concert' that the other members were suggesting?" Sai gave one of his disarming smiles.

"Then let me remind you that as the Vice-President, I'm tasked to assist you with everything so that things will be much **easier** for you." Kabuto replied pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Nope, he wasn't affected by Taichou's smiles. He won't be swayed this time!

The raven-haired teen observed the silver-haired teen's reaction carefully before he chuckled. "Alright, alright. I'll go rest now, since you insist on that. No need to get all scary." Sai patted the other teen's back and reached for his things. "Call me if you need anything, Kabuto-kun." He then gave a small wave of his hand and then went out of the office.

* * *

'_Fire Exit?!_'

Startled, Naruto abruptly came into a halt. "Shit." He muttered darkly as blue eyes wildly searched for some other way to escape.

"Feh. You thought you could outrun us, baka?" one of his pursuers angrily asked in-between breaths. "Hey guys! I found him!" he called out to his friends. The trio seemed to have split up in order for them to trap Naruto quickly and effectively.

"Nice work Ryugan!" the one who was undressing Naruto earlier tapped the back of the one he was addressing and eyed Naruto hungrily. "Where's Hoki?" he asked the other, all the while not taking his eyes off the blonde teen before them.

Ryugan shrugged behind him, "I'm sure he's out there somewhere." The teen mumbled.

"I-I'm warning you… S-stay away from me!" Naruto took a step back as the teen before him was starting to advance toward him.

"Scared blondie?" the teen licked his lips. "Let Seimei-sempai make it all better."

'_Double shit._' Naruto looked around for any object that he might be able to use as a weapon to defend himself.

"We always liked something feisty.. we sure are glad you didn't turn out to be a bore." Seimei took another step closer to the blonde until there were only inches left between their faces. He smiled smugly, his prey seemed to have been paralyzed in fear. "Now, let me show you how much I thank you for that.." Seimei then tilted Naruto's head and then proceeded into kissing the side of Naruto's neck.

'_What the hell?!_' Naruto's mind screamed furiously and yet he was frozen to the spot. He then shut his eyes tight and gave in to the situation.

"**What the hell do you think are you guys doing**?" an eerily calm and cold voice called out from behind them.

Seimei stopped whatever he was doing, irritated that he was suddenly interrupted. He was about to beat up the punk who decided to interrupt his fun but decided against it when he realized who he was talking to. Eyes widened at the sight of the school council president twisting Ryugan's hand behind his back while he was holding teen against the wall.

"I believe I asked for an explanation." Sai gave the other a smile which promised lots of pain if he didn't talk. "Well?"

"Che…" Seimei spat out. "The kid was asking for it." He glared at the raven-haired teen.

"**NANI?!**" Naruto sputtered. He seemed to have found his voice at last. "**IT WAS YOU BOTHERING ME TEME!**"

"Really, Seimei." Black eyes stared at Seimei condescendingly. "To be wasting your time on such shameful activities." The school council president shook his head disapprovingly. "I'll be letting him go now but I want you and your friend to run along. I really have to go home." He sighed. "Oh, and the other guy…Hoki was it? Kabuto's with him now, you might have to drag him along because I've kind of roughed him up a while ago." He then let go of the hand that he was twisting and the teen dropped to the ground.

"Hn. Stupid boy! Now you don't have any hold on me!" Seimei charged the teen with a hand balled into a fist.

"**SEMPAI LOOK OUT!**" Naruto called out to his savior.

Seimei's fist connected with the raven-haired teen's jaw. "Heh! Who's all High and Mighty now, huh?" he gloated. He then turned to face Naruto with a triumphant smirk. "Now, you're all mine."

…

**TAP. TA****P.**

…

Seimei turned to around to face who was tapping his back. Eyes widened in horror as he saw the smirk on the president's face.

"Next time you punch me…make sure it's got the strength of a man's."

The punch connected with Seimei's gut, effectively rendering him unconscious.

Blue eyes met black ones. "Who are you?" Naruto whispered.

"I'm Sai."

…a smile was the last thing Naruto saw before he too succumbed to unconsciousness.

* * *

"_**...but I'm in so deep. You know I'm such a fool for you..you got me wrapped around your finger...do you have to let it linger**?_"

Naruto slowly opened his eyes at the faint sound of music in the air. '_What happened?_' he slowly sat up and surveyed his surroundings. He was currently on a sofa, and beside it was a long and beautifully carved oak table.

"Like the place?" a voice from behind startled him. Naruto turned to face the source of that voice and blushed deeply as he recognized the guy who came to his aid a while ago.

"A-ano..." the blonde started but a cold object pressed against his cheek stopped him from talking.

Sai smiled brightly. "I hope you like Caramel Frappes. A friend once told me chocolates really worked in cheering people up but I couldn't find some so I just got you some other sweet thing instead." Sai then knelt down to meet Naruto's gaze. He then placed his hand on top of Naruto's head. "You should really be more careful next time." He smiled kindly. "What's your name?"

"Uzu..Uzumaki Naruto." the young blonde stammered. "Thank you so much sempai for saving me!" he then bowed his head in deep gratitude.

Sai chuckled. "No problem Uzumaki-kun. You're a freshman right? Have you been familiarizing yourself with your school yet?"

"Aaah.." Naruto shyly scratched his cheek in response.

"Ah! Great!" Sai smiled cheerfully.

"Eh?" Naruto looked at his savior confusedly.

"Ah! What I mean is.. you see Kabuto-kun, a friend of mine and also the Vice President of the Student Council, confiscated all the documents that I had to work on so I've got lots of time in my hands and I intend to do something useful with it. So if you're interested, would you like me to give you a tour of the school?" He smiled at the younger teen.

"I would definitely want that!" Naruto looked at the other eagerly.

Sai smiled and stood up. "Well Uzumaki-kun. It's a date then."

* * *

End of Chapter 5.

**Author:**

A little flashback on how Naruto fell in love with Sai. This is still a SasuNaru piece but you must understand that to get this story a little more exciting, I must have Naruto have that one-sided kind of love for Sai. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. I do appreciate constructive criticisms and suggestions to keep this story interesting as well as alive and kicking. Thank you so much again. 'Til next time kiddies!

P.S. for the "It's a date then." part. It's only an expression of Sai's. He didn't really mean it. Well then! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
